Demon Ichii
by MewHarukoxLovesxZelda
Summary: Random thingy...Ichigo soul gets over taken by a demon after Kish dies. Seriously though. This is random, It matches the mood I'm in. . .heh. And it's my birthday...how dreadful...there really isn't a plot I thought about it on the while writing..no plot.
1. Demon from HELL MWAHAHA

**MewHaruko: I made this randomly...Mainly because I just turned sixteen today! Enjoy!**

Ichigo stood beside her beloved, Masaya. She stared into his brown eyes as her eyes were replaced with hearts. _'Nyaaa, He's so good-looking! I'm so lucky! I don't deserve him~!'_ She sighed a loving sigh.

He grabbed her hand and stared back into her heart-filled eyes. Perfect silence..._'He's soooo romantic...~Kya...'_

Ichigo's cat ears popped up to a crashing sound that made her ear come out from fright. "U-Uh...I-I have to go...Aoyama-kun, I'm very sorry!"

She turned and started to run off but a hand grabbed her wrist. "I-Ichigo! Y-You have cat ears? Are you some kind of mutant..?"

Ichigo's eyes started to tear. She closed them and a tear or two fell down her cheeks. Ichigo whispered, "I knew this would happen..." She tranformed into Mew Ichigo making Masaya let go of her wrist in suprise.

"I-I really really had a great time with you, Aoyama-kun...I'm sorry I lied...I really am.", Ichigo let out a sob and ran toward the sound. Tears flew from her eyes.

"MOMOMIYA-SAN!"

Ichigo ignored the screams of her name and kept running. She kept her attention on how she was running. One foot in front of the other. Arms swinging from her sides to in front of her, sort of dashing away.

Finally, reaching the spot with the chimera anima, her face was red from the tears. She looked up and saw Kisshu floating beside the bird chimera. The young, green-haired, alien smirked down at Ichigo. "Well, Well, Kitten. S'bout time you got here!" He noticed her red face. His eyes filled with worry but then he remembered something._ 'She's the enemy! Attack her, you fool!'_ He got rid of the worry for Ichigo and yelled out to his bird chimera, "ATTACK HER! ATTACK, MEW ICHIGO!"

Ichigo didn't summon her weapon, she just stood there, looking down, tears falling down her face again. "I love you...Masaya...", She whispered sadly. The bird chimera got closer, and closer, and closer. Kish stared in horror when it got closer to her and she never summond her weapon. "ICHIGO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING SUMMON YOUR WEAPON! PROTECT YOURSELF!" She stayed still, not moving a muscle.

Kisshu growled and teleported. Ichigo shut her eyes tight, waiting for the chimera to crash into her. She didn't feel a thing. But she heard something. A sound of someone growling as if they were straining themselves. She opened her eyes to look in front of her."K-Kisshu..!" The chimera's beak was hitting Kish's sais and pushing hard trying to get to Mew Ichigo. "A-Ahh! K-Kitten! Get out of the way! I'll protect you!"

Ichigo stood there, wide-eyed, frozen. The bird chimera pushed away Kish's sais and Ichigo watched in horror as the beak of the chimera went right through Kish's stomach, poking of alittle from his back.

Ichigo screamed. "KISSHU!"

"Ribon..Minto...ECHO!"

"Ribon..Lettuce RUSH!"

"Ribon..Zakuro PURE!"

"Ribon..Pudding ring INFERNO!"

"Strawberry Bell! Ribon..Strawberry CHECK!"

The arrow, whip, water, pudding, and strawberry light hit the bird chimera, making it disappear. Kisshu fell backward and Ichigo caught him. She slumped down on her knees and hugged him to her chest. She sobbed.

Kisshu looked up to her face, "A-Are you crying, Kitten?"

Ichigo blushed alittle, "Of course I am...you protected me. Now...your gonna die. All because of me! IF I WASN'T SUCH A BABY, YOU COULD BE GOOD AND WELL!"

"Oh, Kitten...don't cry. I-I..d-d-don' wanna see y-you c-cry.." His eyes started to shut.

Ichigo gasped, "NO! KISH! DON'T DIE ON ME! PLEASE, STAY ALIVE! FOR ME...for me...please! D-Don't die!" Kish smiled and shut his eyes. "It'll be o-okay, k-k-kitty c-cat. I d-died p-protectin' th-the one I l-love..."

Ichigo held his face in her hands and brushed her lips across his. He was kissing her back, placing his hands on her arms. It was surely a great moment. He promised himself to keep alive alittle longer just for her. He needed to hear her say those three little words, he needed to confess to her one last time. Ichigo broke away and whispered, "I'm sure if I would have known you better, I could have grown to love you."

Kish smirked with his eyes still closed. "You would have. For sure." He paused. "I love you, Kitten. I'm dying a very happy man because of you. Thank you. I'll never forget my precious Kitty Cat..."

His chest stopped moving and his breathing stopped as well. Ichigo, panicing, pushed on his chest. "DAMN IT! KISSHU! NO!"

The Mews dragged her away from him. Ichigo was kicking and screaming for them to let go of her. "PLEASE! STOP! LET GO! I HAVE TO HELP HIM!" Mint slapped her. "SHUT UP! PUSHING ON HIS CHEST WON'T WORK YOU IDIOT! HE'S DEAD! THAT'S HOW IT'S GONNA BE! JUST RELIZE IT ICHIGO! You can't do anything! It's hopeless!"

Zakuro let go of Ichigo and spoke to Mint, "Minto..stop. You're being to harsh on her."

"It's the truth!"

"Stop!" Zakuro glared at Mint. Mint blushes and looks down.

Lettuce and Pudding let go of Ichigo and watched as she scrambled over to Kisshu. "Kisshu! Wake up! Come on! Please...wake up!"

Ichigo turns human without meaning to. Her eyes went red and her hair, still in pigtails, went black. Mint stepped foward, "I-Ichigo..? A-Are you okay..? W-What's wrong with you?"

Ichigo growled and Mint stepped back. Ichigo swings her head back and the Mew Mews gasp. "I-ICHIGO!"

Ichigo's eyes were plain red, no sparkle, just...blood red. She hissed at them and turned back to Kisshu. "Kisshu..." Her...voice...it was different. She grabbed Kisshu's face and locks lips with him again. A black and blue light shined around the couple, spinning like a tornado. Lightning stuck around them. The Mew Mews backed away slowly before retreating.

Masaya heard the noises and ran into the park. He saw a black-haired Ichigo kissing an alien of some sort. "Ichigo...? I-Is that you...?"

She stopped kissing the alien and stood up. A sythe with a red gleam on the silver blade, appeared in her hand. She walked toward the tan boy. She opened her eyes to look him dead-on. "For interupting me, I will never forgive you! Blood and Lust is just enough ~Nya!" She ran and of course, slashed at him. He jumped back. "I-Ichigo! STOP!"

Ichigo smirked at his cries, showing a demon fang. She had a playful voice, "Nuh-uh!"

"Stop acting like a child!" Masaya pointed at her while he spoke, "You're not Ichigo! You're different! You are a demon! You took control of her body!"

Ichi- I mean the Demon Ichigo's smirk grew and it stepped forward in front of Masaya. It grabbed his chin with its hand. "Oh dear, you learn afful fast... I won't give her back her soul until I finish you off and bring that aliens life back. Let's get started, shall we?"

"Wha-What do you intend to do with me?"

The demon Ichigo looked to the side and back at Masaya. It closed in on his face. "Let's find out. Whatever happens...it happens."

**MewHaruko: Yeah...This was originally soposed to be a oneeshot but if you want more updates with this then...whatever, I'll do it.**

**Aoyama: You don't seem yourself, cutie!**

**MewHaruko: Shut your damn mouth before I burn your tounge off.**

**Kish: What's wrong, cutie?**

**MewHaruko: Oh, Kish! Nothing really I'm just upset that I'm not eighteen yet! Mostly because, I wanna move out so badly!**

**Aoyama: I feel like everyone hates me...why? Tell me why in the reviews, cuties! -wink-**

**MewHaruko: -puts on Flame Alchemist gloves and snaps fingers-**

**Aoyama: ARGHHGHGGHHH!**


	2. Die, please?

Demon Ichigo...well let's just call her _Ichii_. Ichii pushes Masaya away alittle and brung her fist back. A glove appeared on her hand with mini spikes on it. Ichii threw her fist into Masaya's face. He grunted in pain as he fell to the ground. He stared at the ground watching the blood come off his face and onto the grass. "Oh no..I think you're bleeding.", Ichii said sarcasticly.

Masaya put both of his hands on the ground in an attempt to get up. His arms shook in pain. "Heh. You can't take a hit...embarrasing!", Ichii clapped her hands playfully.

Masaya quickly got up and raised his fist, "AND YOU CAN'T THROW ONE!" He threw his fist but it ended up with Ichii grabbing his fist, yawning and tilting her head to the side. "Really now?"

Ichii smirked, "Can we end this now? I mean, can I end this now? I'm getting awfully bored with you, plus I gotta save the alien." Ichii pulled him close and kissed his cheek. Masaya just stood there.

"Die, please?" Ichii summoned her sythe again and swung right through him. Ichii grinned when the blood squirted out of him. "Yay."

Ichii walked back over to Kish, humming the song _Before I Forget by Slipknot_ as it played in her head. It was her theme song. She laughed at the thought of her having a theme song. She stopped halfway and looked down at herself. "What the hell am I wearing..It's so ugly." Ichii threw her fist into the air, smirking. Suddenly her outfit changed. A black dress that went to her thigh, ended lacy and frilly. The shoulders were puffy. Fish-net leggings and knee-high black boots(like Ichigo's but black). "There...much. MUCH better. Okay back to alien...guy...whatever."

Ichii knelt onto her knees beside the dead Kish. "..Kisshu.." She said in the same tone as before. She, once again, locked lips with him. The same blue and black tornado was around them again. Lightning stuck again. Ichii held on the side of his face and poured his spirit into him. It would take a while good thing she was a demon, she didn't need oxygen like those foolish humans.

**MewHaruko: I have an urge to write a cross-over between Tokyo Mew Mew and Devil May Cry...-sigh-**

**Ichigo: Go for it!**

**MewHaruko: Yeah well, it consists on you being killed by Dante. Which would be pretty sweeeet!**

**Kish: Do I die?**

**MewHaruko: Nope! Actually, you hire Dante to kill the Mew Mews, saying they were demons...hah.**

**Aoyama: -silent-**

**MewHaruko: Oh, yeah I forgot about you! I burned your tounge off with Roy Mustang's Flame Alchemist gloves!**

**Ichigo: NO! -pours water on gloves-**

**MewHaruko: I'M USELESS NOW! I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL MUSTANG! I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL!**

**Pudding: Review, no na da!**


End file.
